Prince's (girl)friend
by Meruko
Summary: [Cardverse] El reino de Spades, al ver que su príncipe aún no se consigue una novia, deciden recurrir a una medida extrema llamada Alice Kirkland, quien luego de una pelea no vuelve a tener contacto con el príncipe. Ella deberá buscar una doncella digna de ser la futura reina de Spades. ¿Lo logrará? ¿entre ella y el príncipe volverá a aparecer la amistad o... nacerá algo más?


La mañana era encantadora y tranquila. Demasiado tranquila.

Sospechosamente tranquila para Alice.

-Señorita Alice- la mencionada interrumpió su lectura y volteó hacia el llamado-la necesitan en el salón principal.

-¿Qué pasa? si tiene que ver con el príncipe simplemente dile que no estoy.- dijo retomando su lectura

-No es acerca del príncipe- respondió la dama de compañía- bueno, hasta donde entendí, no se trata del príncipe de este reino...

Alice cerró el libro tan apresurada y torpemente que se deslizó por sus manos y terminó en el suelo. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Madeleine, quien era su amiga y confidente.

-Maddie, ¿cómo estás segura?

-Por el uniforme azul- respondió la joven- además, tienen el símbolo de Spades... usted sabe, a mí no me informan casi nada por mi rango.

La ojiverde suspiró y recogió el libro.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que se trata de él?

Esta vez, la menor soltó una risa disimulada.

-Cuando hablamos de Spades siempre lo mencionas.

-...- Alice se sonrojó y mostró un desinterés mal disimulado- ¿él vino?

-No.

-Está bien- se levantó rápidamente, arregló su falda de tonos amarillos y naranjas correspondientes al reino donde residía y respiró profundo- estoy lista- dijo mientras los guardias abrían la puerta de la habitación- gracias, Maddie- dijo al salir y dirigirse al salón principal.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Y qué pasó después?<em>

_-Pues un hada apareció y la hizo invisible, así pudo entrar al palacio y-_

_-¡Y-y venció al dragón!_

_-¿Dragón?- preguntó confundida la pequeña, mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba en la gigantesca cama._

_-¡Sí! y de repente el dragón se convirtió en humano y la ayudó a buscar su habitación y terminaron contándose cuentos toda la noche- dijo el pequeño mientras se acurrucaba en las mantas de la cama compartida por la interrumpida narradora.- ¡como nosotros, Alice!- pero cuando se dio cuenta, la ojiverde ya estaba dormida-... ¿Alice?- dijo el pequeño rindiéndose por el sueño y cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo._

* * *

><p>-Ha pasado mucho, Yao. Sin embargo, no has cambiado en lo absoluto- dijo Alice Kirkland, de veintidós años de edad, para luego tomar otro sorbo de su té favorito.- aunque puedo ver que estás más cansado de lo habitual.<p>

Yao Wang, el Jack del reino de Spades, la había saludado formalmente y luego aceptó tomar el té. Sin embargo, su rostro mostraba inquietud.

-Tú tampoco cambiaste mucho, Alice. Sin embargo, creo que tendremos más tiempo para hablar de estas cosas aru. Claro, si aceptas mi pedido.

Alice levantó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

-Se trata de él, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-No voy a volver.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que ocurre aru.

-Está bien, si deseas decírmelo...- dijo sentenciando al castaño. Éste suspiró rendido.

-Tú sabes lo que pasa cuando un príncipe llega a los diecinueve años de edad.

Alice lo miró de reojo y siguió tomando su té.

-Así es- dijo bajando la taza- sé que tuvimos muchos problemas, pero no invitarme a su-

-No hubo boda

Alice por poco se atora con la bebida. Miró al jack con el ceño fruncido, esperando una explicación.

-Alice, Alfred tiene veinte años, y aún no consigue novia.

Alice frunció un poco más el ceño.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Pues... el rey cree que tal vez tú...

-¿Si?

-Tal vez tú lo puedas convencer de que se consiga una.

-¿Yo? no nos hablamos en cinco años, no creo que me haga caso en lo absoluto. Además, no le veo problema al retraso de una boda. Piénsalo, el príncipe de este reino tiene veinticuatro y aún no-

-Pero tiene una prometida, algo que Alfred no conseguirá si sigue así.

-¿A qué te refieres con "así"?

-Es... se comporta...- tomó rápidamente un sorbo de su té- ¡es como un niño aru!

-Yao, sé que lo estás pasando mal y lamento tu suerte, pero no me siento lista para volver-

-El rey está enfermo.

Alice dejó de hablar, abrió sus ojos como platos y se formó un nudo en su garganta.

-La crisis política del reino aumenta, los pobladores quieren un gobierno nuevo con un líder nuevo.

-¿Qué...?- la rubia sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. No hablar con el príncipe significó no hablar con el rey, y eso sí la lastimó. Era como un padre para ella.- ¿qué te hace pensar que seré capaz?

-Cuando eran pequeños, tú eras la única que detenía sus berrinches- dijo soltando un suspiro agotador- al menos convéncelo de que madure.

Alice se puso de pie y se acercó a una de las ventanas de la sala. ¿En serio iba a-?

-Una tarde, sólo te pido una tarde para pensarlo.

El castaño asintió y se retiró de la sala.

"_Eras la única que detenía sus berrinches, pero también eras la única que los ocasionaba_" pensó al salir de la sala.

* * *

><p><em>-Alice, cuando sea rey, ¿qué serás tú?<em>

_La pequeña dejó de ver el cielo estrellado desde la ventana, y dirigió su vista al pequeño príncipe._

_-¿Qué seré yo? pues... no lo había pensado._

_-Papá dice que cuando los niños se vuelven adultos trabajan._

_-Eso es cierto- dijo sin entender a dónde quería llegar Alfred con eso._

_-¿Alice va a trabajar cuando sea mayor?_

_-Supongo que sí_

_-¿Entonces, con quién voy a jugar?- dijo con tristeza_

_-Cuando seas mayor serás rey, también tendrás que trabajar._

_-¿Entonces no nos veremos?_

_-No... ¡pero buscaré trabajo aquí! así nos podremos ver- dijo decidida, calmando al príncipe- mas bien, mañana iré a preguntar si puedo hacer algo- dijo acariciando la cabeza del menor. Bostezó- es muy tarde, mejor vamos a dormir._

_-Pero no te alejarás, ¿no? cuando seamos mayores._

_-Claro que no me alejaré de ti, Alfred._

* * *

><p>-No quiero volver- sentenció haciendo que Maddie parara de empacar las cosas de la ojiverde.- ¡Ni sé qué le voy a decir a ese... a ese...idiota!- Madeline abrió sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa.-¡No me mires así Maddie! ¡Él aún no es rey, le puedo decir como se me antoje! ¡Y no voy a ir, caso cerrado!<p>

-Pero ya le dijiste al jack que sí-

-Es difícil, Maddie. Hay varias cosas que extraño de Spades, pero también hay cosas que prefiero olvidar. Y si voy no podré olvidar...

-Señorita Alice, ¿ha pensado en la última vez que lo vio?

-Lamentablemente sí.

-¿Cuántos años pasaron?

-Cinco años.

-Tal vez él ya reconoció sus errores.

-Tal vez- dijo con un ligero puchero.

-Alice- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la ojiverde, mostrando sinceridad y amistad- ¿y tú? ¿ya reconociste los tuyos?

En ese instante, Alice comprendió dos cosas: La primera, que Maddie era una gran amiga con la que siempre podría confiar; y la segunda, que debía resolver asuntos con el futuro rey de Spades.

-Está bien, me voy, pero tienes que prometerme que vigilarás al príncipe rana de ser infiel mientras yo no esté.

Madeline lo prometió, y continuaron empacando. Mañana sería un día distinto.

Tal vez sea una oportunidad de cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>HOOOOOLLIIIIIII (*u*)/**

**¡Adivinen quién tiene vacaciones hasta mitad de marzo!: SHO**

**YEEEEEY *tira confeti***

**En fin, la idea de este fic inició porque me gusta este au!. Sin embargo, no encontré mucho material donde aparezca Alice en este tipo de universo alterno.**

**Y no podía esperar más (?).**

**Quisiera saber sus opiniones, sus sugerencias, lo que creen que pasará, lo que les gustó y lo que no les gustó (okno lo último romperá mi corazón ;n; pero lo acepto uvú), tomatazos, recetas de la abuela (ESPECIALMENTE RECETAS DE LA ABUELA -?-), etc.**

**Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo (atrasado).**

**Creo que eso es todo, voy a buscar una musa para ser capaz de seguir con el fic hasta terminarlo.**

**Chau! (/*u*)/**


End file.
